pirate preschool!
by FanGurlz
Summary: four-year-old jack sparrow has been kicked out of every school in the Caribbean-in just one month! there's one school left and if he screws this one up, his dad will send him to the navy! where they'll turn him into a *gulp* good boy. but will he be able to behave and have fun at pirate preschool?
1. Chapter 1

Pirate preschool

Chapter 1

Meeting the teacher

"daaaad" whined a young four year old jack sparrow.

"Jack you have to go" said his father captain teague "and I don't want to hear anymore whining, now go get ready for preschool!

Jack dragged his feet back to his room, when he got to his room his cousin valerie was there playing with his compass. upon seeing this jack yelled "valerie get outta my room!" and chased his cousin out of the room.

When she was finally out, jack slammed the door shut and flopped on his bed. "preschool." He said "why'd it have to be preschool."

All jack wanted to do was be a pirate and sail the sea's on his own ship. He was enjoying his day dream, when valerie came back in and said "uncle teague says to get ready, now!

Jack rolled his eyes but got dressed, there was no escape he was going to pirate preschool!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack dragged his feet up the docks of port royal, he had his lunch in hand and a frown on his face. His dad was ahead of him and pretty soon they saw the school, it was a tall red brick building with kids around it. Teague brought jack to a play ground at the back of the school and left. As teague left, jack turned around and all the kids were standing around jack and staring at him.

"Hi" said a little blond girl in a white dress "are you a pirate?"

"Yes" replied jack,he looked down and saw a boy with a brown pony tail touching his compass. Jack slapped the boy's hand "my compass" he said

"I was just looking" said the boy "why doesn't it point north"

"One of you business" jack said.

Then a man in a powdered wig came and the kids all chimed "good morning princpal cutler beckett."

"Come along children" he said, they all lined up and went inside the school, soon they came to a classroom. Inside the classroom a teacher sat at a desk grading papers, he looked up and saw the class and said "come in and sit on the treasure map rug."

As they walked in, jack saw a name plate on the teachers desk, it read: mr. barbossa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As jack joined the gang on the treasure map rug, mr. barbossa started roll call.

"Will turner" said mr. barbossa.

"Aye, sir" said the boy in the brown ponytail.

"Elizabeth swann."

"Aye sir" said the blond girl in the white dress.

"Phillip missionary."

"Aye sir" said a boy in a white shirt with a cross around his

Neck.

"serena merman."

"Aye sir" said a girl in a sea-weed colored tank top.

"and … jack sparrow."

"Aye sir" said jack "and may I call you mr. barbie-bossa."

The class giggled then mr. barbossa slapped a ruler on the desk. They stopped, mr. barbossa said "you may call me mr. b, if you want to make up names."

"okay" jack said mr. pee.

The class giggled again.

"Jack sparrow" said mr. b "you are going in the naughty corner!"

The class gasped.

"The naughty corner" phillip whispered to serena.

"Nobodys ever dared to go that far" she whipered back.

Mr. b marched jack over to a plastic chair in the corner and sat him there. "you may think about what you've done" he said.

"The rest of you grab a book and read" he said to the rest of the class.

Jack sat there, then a girl with pretty brown hair and the biggest brown eyes jack had ever seen came in.

"Sorry I'm late " she said with a sweet voice.

Kiss up jack thought.

"No problem miss teach" said mr. barbossa.

Miss teach! Jack thought.

oh no, she was the biggest kiss up and troublemaker in the caribbean just as equal as jack. She was…she was…

"angelica teach" jack whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as jack got out of the naughty corner he made a bee line around the classroom to angelica teach.

"What are you doing here!" jack said coldly.

"This is my school" said angelica.

"Funny, I didn't see your name on it when I came in" jack shot back.

"Look, sparrow" angelica put a finger in his face "you betrayed me once before and I wouldn't let it happen again."

Jack scoffed "How did I betray you?"

"You don't even remember" angelica shook her head "you and I were in nursery school together and you told everyone I had cooties."

"Oh yeah" jack smiled remembering "making icky girls like you cry was the best part of my days there."

"Oh jack stop" she whined "what were you doing in a Spanish catholic school anyway?"

"Mistook it for a cootie farm" jack giggled "honest mistake."

Jack's eye's widened as angelica grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Jack" she said "I can make your experience here very, very, VERY bad!"

"Do tell dearie" he said.

She let go of his shirt, put on her innocent face and said "Mr. barbossa I think we need more chalk."

"Your right, angelica" said Mr. B "I'll go get some, you're in charge while I'm gone"

"Okay" angelica said sweetly.

As soon as Mr. B was gone, angelica ran for jack's backpack and pulled out his favorite thing in the whole world.

"SKIPPER!" jack yelled.

Yes, jack sparrow had a stuffed seahorse named skipper and he loved him. He couldn't go anywhere without him. Especially preschool!

"Angelica" jack said sadly "please don't hurt skipper."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it" said angelica "as long as you promise to be a good little boy."

Jack frowned "no way, cootie breath!"

"JACK SPARROW!" came a voice from behind.

Uh oh jack thought he turned "h-hi Mr. B."

"Mr. barbossa" gasped angelica "jack was trying to be bad again and take away MY new sea horse, angel, and he called me cootie breath."

"What!?" jack yelled "that's MY sea horse and HIS NAME is skipper, she was trying to black mail me into being a good boy."

"Well" said Mr. B "if you're not going to be good boy… go to the vice principals office!"

And with that jack dragged his feet to the door looking back seeing angelica play with his precious skipper and smiling evilly at him.

So far preschool is no fun at all.


	4. Chapter 4

More chapters to come! Happy reading!

Chapter 4

Jack dragged his feet down the hall and finally made it to the principal's office, the man inside sat at a large looking at some papers with a magnifying glass. A name plate on his desk read: principal Norrington.

"Mr. Sparrow" he said "come in"

Jack swallowed hard and took a seat.

"Jack, I'm just going to give you a fair warning" said the principal "this time."

"Okay"

"But if you start anymore trouble" said Norrington "you'll be hanging…"

Jack's eyes widened.

"…Out in detention" Norrington finished.

"Got it" jack sighed in relief.

Then jack walked back to the classroom as the recess bell rang the kids burst out into the playground. Jack was about to follow them when he noticed something angelica's cubby.

He took it out and looked at it. "That's interesting" he said grinning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack walked outside to the playground were Phillip and Serena were playing on the slide and will was pushing Elizabeth on the swings. Jack finally spotted angelica on the monkey bars.

Jack approached her and announced "look everybody! There's a monkey on the monkey bars!"

The class giggled.

Angelica raised an eyebrow "is that all you got, sparrow!"

Jack smiled and pulled a juice box from his pocket and sprayed it on angelica's pants. Angelica looked at jack and went to the sand box and got skipper, getting ready to rip skippers head off.

"You shouldn't have done that, jack!"

"Ah ah" jack said and pulled out the rag doll that angelica had in her cubby and got ready to pull its head off.

"NO!" angelica screamed "not Anna!"

Everyone gathered around angelica and jack and watched as Mr. B came toward the two. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh Mr. B" jack said innocently "angelica couldn't make it to the bathroom, she had an accident!"

Angelica's jaw dropped as she looked at the juice on her pants.

"No I"- she started as Mr. B took her hand and brought her inside.

On the way in angelica dropped skipper and jack reunited with his stuffed seahorse.

Then he realized he still had angelica's doll, Anna, he walked inside and angelica was just coming with fresh pants.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Jack threw the doll at her "you forgot this" he smiled at her.

Angelica watched him walk back to the playground and couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey pirate fans this chapter is sure to make you laugh! Enjoy! R&amp;R!

Chapter 5

At the end of Jack sparrow's second day of preschool Mr. B handed out a permission form. The only problem was no one could read it therefor no one knew what it was for.

"What's this for?" asked jack.

"You'll see tomorrow" was Mr. B's answer.

As they walked home together, the pirate kids kept thinking about that form.

"What could it be for I wonder?" asked Elizabeth.

"Whatever it is it can't be good because they didn't tell us" Phillip said clutching his cross.

"They can't do anything bad to us" will said matter-of-factly.

"Can they will? Can they?" Serena said raising her eyebrows.

"I think I found out what it's about" jack said.

"How? You can't read like the rest of us" said angelica.

"Yeah, I know" said jack "but there's a word in here I know that they repeat a lot."

"What word?" asked will.

"Vacation" jack said.

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure as the tide" said jack.

And with that the kids ran home to have their parents sign the forms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning the kids handed in their permission forms then Mr. B brought them down the hall in a line. They got confused when they stopped at the nurses' office.

"What are we doing here?" asked jack.

Mr. B opened the door to the nurse's offices and on the table was a kid's worse fear. A needle!

"Jack!" angelica screamed "the form didn't say vacation, it said vaccinations!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"RUN FOR IT!" jack screamed as the kids bolted from the nurse's office, Mr. B chased after them.

They ran past vice principal cutler becketts office, Mr. B stuck his head in and said "we got runners!"

The Principals, cutler beckett and norrington followed Mr. B to run after the kids.

The kids ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Soon they found themselves back at the classroom.

"Let's hide in here!" angelica called as they all bolted into the classroom. Jack locked the door behind them.

"What are we gonna do, jack?" asked will.

"We'll just have to wait in here until the nurse leaves" jack explained "that's at three p.m."

"But jack, that's hours away" complained Elizabeth.

"Yeah" said will "and our lunch boxes are outside the room in our cubbies."

"It figures" said Phillip "the one day I have a pudding cup."

"And I'm starting to get hungry" said Serena.

"So what" said jack "we're strong, we can handle this, just grab a toy and try not to think of food."

5 MINUTES LATER

"I can't take this anymore" Phillip complained "I. want. My. PUDDING CUP!"

"Don't even mention food to me" angelica groaned.

"It's only been five minutes" said jack "come on people."

"I can't take it anymore" will said "I need to drink something."

Will walked over to the door and reached for the handle, Elizabeth followed him.

They unlocked the door and the hand of Mr. B grabbed them and pulled them behind the door.

"NOOOOOOO!" Was all the kids heard them say as they disappeared behind the door.

"Oh no" Serena said.

"Poor kids" Phillip shook his head sadly.

"Two down" said jack.

"Four more to go" said angelica sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sadly I got a terrible case of writers block so I wouldn't be continuing the last chapter I uploaded. But to make up for it here's a new one, and jack and angelica actually stop fighting in this one!

Pirate preschool!

Chapter 7: can't get you out of my head!

The pirate preschool finally got a new student from up river, Tia Dalma, jack sparrow had heard things about the girl, like how she had magical powers. But jack figured it was just kids spreading rumors, so he went up and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm jack sparrow" said jack.

Tia dalma flipped upside down to face him on the monkey bars. "I know" she said to him.

Jack raised an eyebrow then angelica came up to him. He rolled his eyes, what does she want? He thought.

"Jack!" angelica yelled at him "where's Anna? I know you took her again!"

"I didn't touch your bloody doll!" jack yelled back.

"Do you have to steal everything you see?!" she shouted.

"Do you have to be such a brat?!" he shot back.

Tia dalma witnessed the whole scene and decided this was the perfect time to test her out her latest spell.

Jack crossed his arms and turned away so he didn't have to look at angelica, then all of a sudden angelica's threatening yells stopped. Jack turned around with a confused look on his face, angelica was gone!

He looked at Tia, who had a huge smile on her face. "Where's angelica?" he asked her.

Tia tapped jack's temple. What does that mean? Thought jack.

"JACK!"

Jack yelped and held his head in pain. It sounded like angelica calling him, but every time she called him he got a really bad headache. It was almost like angelica was in… in his head. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

xX Meanwhile In jacks head Xx

Angelica walked into what seemed to be an office room with five desks and computers. Then she saw jack and another jack and another and another and another? What the heck she thought.

One of the jacks turned, he had a huge smile on his face "hi angelica!" he said brightly.

"w-who are all of you?" asked angelica.

"I'm happiness" said smile one "that's anger and sadness and disgust and fear. We're jacks emotions!"

"Where am I?" asked angelica.

"Isn't it plain to see?" said anger.

Angelica shrugged.

"You're in jacks head. Duh!" sneered disgust.

"Jacks head?" said angelica confused.

"Yeah!" said happiness "feel free to look around!"

"o- Okay" said angelica walking away down a hallway.

Angelica soon came to a door with a sign that said crushing angelica.

Must be all the mean pranks he's pulled on me thought angelica.

Then she opened the door and gasped. The room was filled with hearts and pictures of jack and angelica and on TV screens were jacks memories of angelica. It was an angelica shrine!

"Jack does like me" angelica whispered to herself. She looked up at the sign on the door and wiped off some dirt off it. What it really said was crushing on angelica.

Angelica decided to explore some more of jacks head when she heard a small crying noise. She opened a door and turned on a light, she saw a little pink jack emotion chained up in the corner.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The little jack emotion looked up at her with sad eyes. "I'm the little voice in jacks had that tells him to do the right thing."

"But shouldn't you be out there" said angelica "with the emotions?"

"They chained me up" he sniffed "so I couldn't do my job."

Angelica's heart went out to the little guy, so she quickly unchained him. Then he let out an evil laugh and ran out the door.

Angelica chased after him and soon found herself back in the office with the five emotions, who were now cowering in fear at the little voice in jacks head.

"What's going on?" angelica asked happiness.

"Who let the rebellious jack out of the chains?" he asked.

"The rebellious jack?" asked angelica "he told me he was the little voice that told jack the right thing to do."

"No way" said anger "he's in control now and he's going to make jack do all kinds of bad things!"

"And who knows what he'll do to us" said fear.

"We weren't supposed to let him out till we were sixteen years old" said sadness "and we're only four!"

Angelica looked to where rebellious jack was playing around with the controls to jacks head.

"He he he" he laughed "let's kiss girls and listen to rock and roll and drink rum!"

"NO!" cried jacks emotions.

"Shut up!" snapped rebellious jack "all of you get in the corner and stay there, you goodie two-shoes!"

"No one can stop him now" sadness whispered to angelica.

What have I done? Thought angelica.

Looks like angelica's really done it now! Please review and I'll work on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Pirate preschool chapter 8

Can't get you out of my head part 2

Jack sparrow sat in art class completely unaware that rebel jack was controlling his head. He was noticing that Elizabeth was wearing a pretty white spring dress when Mr. B said

"Okay class today we're going to be finger painting."

Mr. B put out the paint jars and placed a red paint jar right in front of jack. Jack looked at the red paint and then at Elizabeth's white dress.

Basically, it's not too hard to find out what happened next. Let's just say it ended in jack getting put in the time out chair for a whole twenty minutes.

_***meanwhile in jacks head***_

"Stop it!" yelled angelica as she tried to stop rebel jack.

"Get back in the corner!" said rebel jack.

Angelica then got an idea; she thought about when rebel jack said he was going to kiss girls, if that was the case her plan could work.

"Oh rebel jack" she said in a sing song voice.

"What!?" snapped rebel jack.

"You said you like to kiss girls, right?" she said.

"Aye" answered rebel jack.

Angelica walked up to him and said "well then" and kissed him square on the lips.

When the kiss was done she looked at rebel jack, he was now purple instead of pink.

The new pink jack looked at her and said "I love you angelica!" and hugged her.

"What just happened?" asked jack's emotions.

"I turned him into an emotion" explained angelica.

"What emotion?" Asked happiness.

"Love" answered angelica.

"awww!" said the emotions.

_***meanwhile on the outside***_

After jack got out of the time out chair he went to Tia and asked her once more to take angelica out of his head.

Tia looked at him and said "yes, you've both learned your lesson." Then she snapped her fingers and angelica appeared next to jack.

"Angelica!" said jack "your back!"

"Jack, I had so much fun!" said angelica "I met your emotions and I saved them from an evil rebel jack! It was awesome!"

Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow "um… okay?"

"And I also know that you love me" said angelica.

"What?" jack scoffed "no I don't?"

"Oh, yes you do" said angelica.

"No, I don't" said jack then he hugged angelica and said "but I am glad that your back."

Angelica hugged him back, she could tell that jacks love emotion was doing his job well.


End file.
